What If All Hell Breaks Loose
by VideoSpud
Summary: What if Jake died? What if Lily decided to stick with the group afterward? What if things were different? Might change to M later, depends on the content.
1. 1: Uncertain Situation

**A/N:** Hey there, fellow Supernatural fans! This is my first Supernatural story, loosely based on a what-if idea I had for the two-part episode "All Hell Breaks Loose." Change shall happen, people will die, some might live, and ultimately, we'll find ourselves following a weird trail. Maybe. Anyway, this'll probably be a short story, only a few chapters long with stubby chapters. Hope it'll be enjoyable, nonetheless.

**Disclaimer:** All rights for Supernatural are reserved by CW Studios and Eric Kripke.

* * *

**What If...All Hell Breaks Loose**

**1: Uncertain Situation**

_The military man stood in the middle of the old school room, clearing his throat with a cough. Dust, cobwebs and a bunch of overturned furniture - plus the musty chalkboard directly across from him - made him feel claustrophobic. The air was weird, too, giving the chocolate man a headache. The feeling existed inside of his head and traveled all around his body, making his fingers tingle and his stomach do flips._

_Then he heard it. A noise from behind, near the door he came in through. He slowly turned around, his heartbeat steadily rising._

_Nothing was there. The door was closed, however, and several desks kept it from ever being opened again._

_Another noise alerted him, so he spun on his heel and caught sight of the old chalkboard._

I will not kill I will not kill I will not kill I will not kill..._scrawled on each row, by the hands of an insidious entity. Now his heartbeat deafened him, beating faster and faster._

_Soft laughter from behind made him jump, throwing his arms up as he spun around to face the culprit._

_And there she stood. The little girl he saw before, with her frizzy blonde hair and dirty school clothes. Her innocent demeanor changed rapidly, like the flip of a light switch. Her fingers turned into gnarled, sharp claws; her eyes changed from an innocent brown to a pitch black; her petite smile changed into a carnivorous snarl._

_He didn't even put up a fight. He couldn't, given that he had no clue how to deal with a creature of this caliber._

_"Jake!" yelled the man with brown hair, getting to the door in time to see his recent comrade torn to shreds. He lowered his head and bit his tongue, cursing under his breath that he couldn't save him, that he should have stayed with the group rather than wandering off. Strike one in this horrible crusade._

"Sam...Sam.." Sam woke from his reminiscence when Ava touched his shoulder. He wiped his mouth of saliva and sighed, brown eyes wandering across the living room they were holed up in. Salt lined every entrance and window, inevitably cutting off any demons that may try to wander in. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." he replied, rubbing away the migraine trying to sneak up on him.

"Still thinking about what happened with Jake?"

He winced at the mention of it.

When he finally got into the school house - which was through one of the windows - he found Jake's remains. Some of them, at least.

"Yeah." he answered dryly, looking over at Andy, who was sleeping away with his head on the table. He looked back at Ava, then at Lily on the other side of the room. At least they were safe in this hellhole of a place. At least no one else had died yet.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam." she cooed softly, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze.

He only responded with a nod. This whole situation, this town, everything, left him full of depression and confusion. One part of him wanted to get them all to safety and as far away from Yellow-Eyes as they could possibly get.

Another part of him said, "Screw it." Abandon these miserable apes and get out by himself. The words spoken by this selfish voice made him recoil. He couldn't abandon them; not now, not ever.

They were in this together.


	2. 2: Azazel

**A/N:** And here we are: chapter two! It might be a little shorter than chapter one, but it covers all the ground that I wanted it to. I'll try and keep the chapters around the same length as the first when I get to the rest of them.

**Disclaimer:** Aside from the idea for this plot, I don't own anything related to Supernatural. All rights are reserved by CW Studios and Eric Kripke.

* * *

**What If...All Hell Breaks Loose**

**2: Azazel**

_"Remember to stay in the salt barrier." he instructed the other three, running one hand through his thick hair. He held an iron rod in his other hand, pointed at the creaky floors of the house. "Demons and ghosts can't come in here or harm any of you, as long as you stay behind it. If the barrier's broken - _which it won't be_ - then you'll need to strike the demon with one of these," he held the iron rod up, turning it left and right. "We just need to sit tight and wait for help."_

_"For how long?" The blonde in the back said, head cocked to the side. Lily, until about four or five hours ago, was one of the people who didn't even think demons existed. After the initial shock of learning it ran through her - which mostly consisted of her clenching her jaw and fists repeatedly and mumbling the occasional "this is a dream, none of this is real" - she came to terms with the fact that this was very real, and that she only had one option of getting out alive. That is, staying with the group of strangers who, until now, she had no clue were related to her through the psychic abilities they shared._

_Sam hung his head and shook it, twirling the iron rod between his hands. "I don't know." he said. "My brother should be on the way. When he'll be here?" He shrugged through his jacket, and gave each of them a good, hard look. "Let's just sit tight and stick together. It's our best hope with the demons still out there."_

Sam leaned his head against the old wooden window frame, once more looking over the rest of the people in the room. Andy was asleep on the table, head buried in his arms again. Ava stood off on the other side of the room near the refrigerator, pacing back and forth. Lily sat on the couch, already snoozing away.

He felt sleep tug at his eyelids; a soft gesture at first, until his head drooped for a slight moment and he fell into blackness. He got out of that real fast, tipping his head back up the instant his eyes shut. Then he saw _him _standing in the door way.

"Ava, behind you!" he yelled, but to no avail; she couldn't hear him. Yellow-Eyes walked past her, smirking at Sam.

"Sorry Sam, she can't hear you." The bastard eyed the other psychic children in the room, then wheeled on the Winchester boy with a magnetic grin encircling his lips. "Let's go for a little walk."

* * *

Ava shivered in his presence. She was used to it after five months in this shabby town; in fact, her abilities had progressed tremendously since the first batch of psychic kids she had killed. She could now sense demons within a mile of her location. So when the ol' Yellow-Eyed man came around, all the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention and goosebumps swelled along her arms. His presence was rather entailing, you could say.

"Hey there, Ava." he said. Ava turned around, wearing an expression of interest on her round face. "I see you've been having fun with the latest group. Greasing the wheels, so to speak." He cocked his head and gestured to the cold night outside of the house. "Let's take a stroll."

* * *

"Sam..." He groaned and shifted around against the uncomfortable window sill, sleep begging him to stay. "Sam!" But he woke up when he realized that he was being shaken by Andy. Sam shot up, senses on high alert and mind as sharp as if he was fully awake. "Ava's gone." Andy said. The Winchester blinked once, then twice and ran his hand down his face.

"Damn it." he cursed, heading to the door. The night was still young, probably ten or eleven by now, he wagered. "Alright, um...stay here. Both of you." He noticed that Lily was still asleep. "Just make sure to stay in the barrier."

"Got it." said Andy. Sam nodded and left the sanctity of the barrier, heading out into the cold, arid night.


	3. 3: Natural Selection

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter! I'll admit, my writing's a bit choppy in here, though that's mostly because I was a bit sidetracked this evening. Gaming and Netflix and talking and whatnot.

**Disclaimer:** Aside from the plot idea, I do not own anything related to Supernatural. All rights are reserved by Eric Kripke and CW Studios.

* * *

**What If...All Hell Breaks Loose**

**3: Natural Selection**

_Andy paced back and forth, eyes wandering from one line of the salt barrier to the next. Sam left to look for Ava twenty minutes ago, and so far he hadn't come back. This made the stoner feel, well, nervous; and who could blame him? Aside from Sam - and Jake, who was long dead - the rest of them had no actual combat experience, or experience with the supernatural, come to think of it._

"Please be okay.." he'd mumble occasionally, flicking a glance at Lily every now and then. Who knew what creatures were watching them out there, waiting to pick each and every one of them off...or devour them. Maybe wear their skin. He shivered, a chill dropping down his spine.

Scratch, scratch.

_The stoner turned around slowly, heart rate steadily rising in his ears. His fingers trembled slightly and his throat ran dry at the possibilities of what could be behind him. Wishful thinking gave him the hopes of it being a tree branch._

_"Ava?" he said in a low voice, tipping his head to the side. She stood next to the window, where part of the salt barrier lay intact. Her expression was cold, indifferent and downright scary, compared to her personality before._

_She poked two of her fingers into the line of salt and dragged them down in a straight line, breaking the barrier._

_"Ava, what are you-" Andy began to speak, but he was cut off by the glare she gave him. Though maybe it wasn't the glare itself; rather, the emotion behind it, or the lack thereof. The petite woman in front of him shut her eyes for a split second, and a jet of black smoke arrived through the broken barrier, snaking around the ceiling and forming a cloud._

_When her eyes opened a second later, they wandered past him and found Lily. The smoke followed her stare and lingered around the sleeping woman, wanting to wear her like the meat suit she was._

_Andy reached for one of the iron rods neatly arranged next to the refrigerator, hoping that maybe, he'd get lucky._

_Ava turned her attention back to him; he froze in his spot, like a deer caught in the headlights._

_"What do you think you're trying to do?" she asked, amused at his stealthy attempt._

_"I uh...um.." his voice reached a new low, closer to that of a mouse. His hands came together beneath his baggy sleeves and he poked his index fingers against each other, teeth clenched in his skull._

_Ava said nothing, wearing a condescending smirk on her pale lips. Lily never had the chance to wake up. The black smoke entered her, forcing her mouth open with whatever evil power it possessed. Her body convulsed like it had been electrocuted, before settling down._

_"L-Lily?" the stoner peeped, scared out of his right mind and nailed to his spot._

_The blonde came to her feet, a little rickety at first, sort of like the demon inside wasn't used to a human body so lithe and perky. And when her eyes opened...they were pure black. No sclera, no other color, her pupils just...inflated._

_"She's not home right now." said the thing inside of her, head snapping to the left and then to the right. It liked this body; it was tall, grown up and so pretty feeling._

A shrill scream pierced the cold, night air. Sam's body moved faster than his mind, already racing back to the house where the others were holed up in. Questions pounded through his head: were they safe? Did Yellow-Eyes go after them? Or did the demons break the barrier in some way?

He came to the doorway and stopped, catching his breath and taking in the scene before him.

Andy was suspended in the air, held up by Lily. No, that wasn't right; the energy rolling off her wasn't her own. She was possessed.

"There you are," the words rolled out of her lips, "I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Andy's body trembled in the demon's grip, his hands limp at his sides. At this rate, he wouldn't make it; he'd die here. "Just a moment...let me crush this delicious meat so we can have a proper introduction." With a simple twitch of her fingers, the demon snapped Andy's neck in two. It dropped him to the floor, his head lolling backwards, blood leaking from his mouth and nose.

Ava stood in the back near the very window that Sam had slept next to earlier, hands over her mouth to suppress another scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks, eyes contorted in shock. Behind her was part of the salt barrier, which Sam noticed was gone.

"What happened here?" Sam asked through gritted teeth, clutching the iron rod so hard his entire hand turned white.

"Andy, he...he.." Ava started speaking, her entire body shaking and her knees nearly collapsing beneath her. "He broke the barrier, and then the demon...it.."

"You're lying." Sam moved toward her another step, bearing in mind that the demon couldn't slip past the part of the salt barrier that was still intact - that is, the one right between them.

"Wh-What?"

"I think you left the house and used that as a diversion to lure me away. And then you came back in here and broke the barrier after I went to look for you!"

Her expression of shock gave way to indifference; she wiped away the tears on her cheeks and locked eyes with Sam, a confident smile twitching across her lips.

"Well, okay. I got tired of playing the innocent dame, anyhow."


	4. 4: Rampant Chaos

**A/N: **The end is nigh. I'd say three or four more chapters, give or take. I'd like to express gratitude to those who've been reading, so, thanks a bunch. ^_^

The story gets more bendy by the end of the chapter. I'll admit that I didn't plan for it to go this way. Improv's good for something though, isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Supernatural. All rights are reserved by Eric Kripke and CW Studios.

* * *

**What If...All Hell Breaks Loose**

**4: Rampant Chaos**

"So you were here the whole time. For the past five months." Sam tilted the rod slightly, so that the sharper end could impale either one of them if they came any closer. He inched around the salt line between him, Ava and the demon controlling Lily. The hunter didn't bother getting any closer than that; if he crossed the line, the demon would kill him, or Ava would. Death wasn't on his agenda.

"Yeppers." Ava replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've gone undefeated since I got the hang of my abilities. You could say I'm the 'lightweight champ' here." Her fingers budded together to make quotation marks for added emphasis. Sam just stared at her, the endless tattoo of his heart drumming in his ears. He could barely comprehend what he was hearing; it felt like it was yesterday that he had rushed her away from the Blue Rose Motel room, away from Gordon's sniper bullet and sent her back home. That he learned she was engaged and had a wedding coming up, that she was a secretary in Peoria and that her mother lived in Palm Beach.

Here he was, seeing the monster she'd become. The voice in his head came back twice as strong, and fierce. "_You should have seen the signs earlier, Sammy._" it said, scratching inside of his brain. "_Some hunter you turned out to be. Two people like you died today, you know that? Jake and Andy. Lily's going to die, too, right after that demon guts you._" Sam felt a mean headache settling in as Ava wandered closer, standing behind the demon with a gracious smirk on her face. It only got worse when she raised her hand and broke the line with her head.

"Goodbye, Sam." she spoke slowly, savoring the words rolling off her tongue. Ava loved seeing others suffer. The learning curve with these powers was so quick, and the options of what could be done with them were so vast and infinite. She thought, at times, that an entire ocean of strength rushed through her every time she killed another psychic kid. There was a dam inside of her, waiting to burst open and drown the world at a whim. She chipped away at it over the months, weighing patience with time; waiting until the last of the lambs fell into her own personal butcher shop.

Lily came forward, eyes slicking back to their original color. Her hands gnarled into fists, she charged at Sam, damn near bringing the entire doorway down with her. He waited until the demon came close and sidestepped, instinct taking over. It came at him with a sharp left jab, which he ducked under and moved forward, driving the iron rod through its host's heart.

It groaned, annoyed at the prick lodged inside of the meat suit's core. It hurt, and stunned it long enough for Sam to back away into the night, edging closer to running.

"I don't think so." said Ava. She closed her eyes and held her hand out again, fingers twitching as she did so. A telekinetic burst hit Sam from behind, barreling him forward and driving his head into the old wooden stairway. He saw stars now and, oh yeah, triples of everything.

Ava opened her eyes, chest heaving up and then down. A warm current streamed down her face from her left eye; she raised a hand to it and moved it away, finding blood. She blinked and rubbed it away with her sleeve.

"It's been fun." She walked over to the downed Winchester, crouching down to his level on the porch and grabbing a handful of his dirty brown hair. By now, the demon had gotten over the iron rod to the heart, and had since pulled it from its host. It loomed above him, silhouetted in the darkness. "Say, thanks for killing Lily for me. Ironic that she died by getting impaled through the heart, huh?" His head dropped to the dusty old floor again. Ava backed up and nodded to the demon. It cracked its neck and smiled, raising its foot to inflict the killing blow.

"_This is all you are Sammy._" The voice came back to him, furious and soaking in disappoint. "_A failure. A freak. Weakness. Now you're dead. Unless you change._" The scenery funked out slightly, distorting into a totally black space with nothing there but himself. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the fact that he was floating in a void. He sat up, elbows on his knees and eyes scoping out the area.

"Change into what?" The question outweighed the statement given off by this part of him. The part of him he always locked away, constantly keeping it bottled up inside, much like his rage.

Out of the black infinity came a reflection of himself, except, rather than donning his favorite coat and blue jeans, it wore nothing at all. The entire bottom half of it was lost in the void, giving him the impression that it was incomplete, or that its form was immature. Carved into its chest was a symbol similar to a Devil's Trap, minus all the lettering that went with it. Right, he remembered now: it was a pentagram.

And unlike his greenish-brown eyes, the eyes of this thing were fully black. The expression on its face was twisted and maniacal, brimming with the very hatred that he sealed away, once upon a time.

"_Change into me. Embrace who you really are, Sammy. Become what you're destined to be._"


End file.
